fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Rotation
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Heavy Rotation (ヘビーローテーション) ; Release Date : 2010.08.18 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-57～58 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-59～60 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1097 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Heavy Rotation (ヘビーローテーション) / Senbatsu # Namida no SeeSaw Game (涙のシーソーゲーム) / Undergirls # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Yasai Sisters (野菜シスターズ) / Theater Girls #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Lucky Seven (ラッキーセブン) # Heavy Rotation (off-vocal) # Namida no SeeSaw Game (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Yasai Sisters (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Lucky Seven (off-vocal) ; DVD # Heavy Rotation Music Video # Namida no SeeSaw Game Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Yasai Sisters Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Lucky Seven Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) AKB48cho's AKB48 Heavy Rotation PVcho #* (Type-B Exclusive track) AKB48cho's Short CMs-cho (7) one after the other! # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Issho ni kore ICHI! (Type-A ver.) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Issho ni kore ICHI! (Type-B ver.) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Heavy Rotation # Namida no SeeSaw Game # Yasai Sisters # Lucky Seven Included Members '"Heavy Rotation"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (21 Members) (Kim Yongsun Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Namida no SeeSaw Game"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (18 Members) (Yoo Jeongyeon Center) * Team A: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Jung Wheein, Kim Chungha, Miyauchi Haruka, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Jung Soyeon, Kwon Mina, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon * Kenkyuusei: Lee Kaeun '"Yasai Sisters"' * Team A: Euna Kim, Kim Bora, Park Jeonghwa, Park Jihyo * Team K: Kim Yoohyeon * Team B: Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Lee Yoobin * Kenkyuusei: Baek Yebin, Chang Seungyeon, Cho Haseul, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Ki Heehyun, Kim Chaewon, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Lee Jooeun, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung '"Lucky Seven"' (16 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong General Information Heavy Rotation is AKB48's 17th major single, 19 overall and 8th since their label change to KING RECORDS. This single is by far, one of the most-promoted singles AKB48 released with all the song having some kind of tie-in, with 3 of them being of huge campaigns that were used all over Japan. ; Chart Records * Heavy Rotation was the 2nd best selling single in Japan in 2010. * First AKB48 Single to rank 1# in the Chaku-uta (tune) daily and weekly charts * First AKB48 Single to ship 650,000 copies (previous record being Ponytail to Shushu with 500k) * First AKB48 Song (Heavy Rotation) to top all the Rocochoku Rankings in the same week. * This single made AKB48 the third female artist to have to singles with over 500k of first-week sales. for female idol groups, AKB48 made history as the first ones. * This single outsold Ponytail to Shushu's first week. * This single is currently the longest charting AKB48 single, with 123 weeks. Trivia * First senbatsu of Kim Chanmi * The Type B cover is Kim Yongsun's first ever solo cover * This is the third AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO! and the second being River * Heavy Rotation charted 1# in the Request Hour Setlist Best 100 of 2011 & 2012 * Heavy Rotation was Puccho's AKB48cho Campaign CM Song * Namida no SeeSaw Game was Nihon-TV Show, AKB600sec. Ending Theme * Yasai Sisters was Kagome's Yasai ichi-nichi kore ippon Campaign CM Song * Lucky Seven was 7-11's AKB48 x Seven-Eleven Campaign CM Song * Along with LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai, this single contains the most tie-ins. Both singles contain a total of four tie-ins. * Motto: 「好きな人ができると、頭の中は、ずっと、ヘビーローテション！」 ("Suki na Hito ga dekiru to, Atama no Naka wa, Zutto, Heavy Rotation!" / "Once you like someone, inside your head, it's always a Heavy Rotation!") Category: AKB48 Singles